Bleach: Hell Fire Rising
by jerrickhardesty
Summary: We all know the story of Soul Reapers and Hollows but what about Demons? Im giving you the story of what happens when the inhabitants of Hell commence an all-out assault on the Soul Society. Will Ichigo and his friends have enough power to save the day this time ? You can view images of Adato & Shindo here : All credit goes to the respective artists
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Hell On Earth**

Ten years have passed since the defeat of the Quincys. Ichigo has taken over his families clinic while his father studies medicine abroad. Orihime has opened up her own bakery in Karakura Town. Their son Kazui Kurosaki is training to be a soul reaper at the Academy. Uryu has now taken over whats left of the Quincys and Chad is now a professional boxer. Everything seems to be going good in the world of the living but little do they know trouble is brewing in Hell.

**Chapter 1: Hell Fire Rises**

Deep in the depths of Hell a hooded figure sits on a throne at the top of volcano like mountain. The figure is approached by two men with small horns sticking out of their foreheads. The figure on the throne lifted his head revealing two glowing red eyes. " Ah Adato...Shindo have you found the key yet?", said the figure. Both men kneeled before the throne bowing their heads in either respect or fear. " We have found it were just awaiting your orders King Zakasuka", said Adato. Zakasuka stood up removing his hood revealing an elderly man with a half burned face and two horns pertruding from his forehead one of which was half way broken off. " Tonight we move under the cover of darkness that key is somewhere in the Soul Society and WE WILL FIND IT so we can move forward with phase 2", said Zakasuka. The three men then disappear into the night.

Meanwhile in the soul society...

" Bring it you old geezer!", screamed Ikkaku. Tetsuzaemon got into his ready stance with his hand on the blade of his sword. " It was a good idea to do a little training today Ikkaku but this is personal no one calls me old", said Tetsuzaemon. The two men the clash swords the sound of their blades echo through the forest. The Soul Reapers of squads 7 & 11 sit there and watch their two captains spar cheering them on. Tetsuzamon activates his shikai and swings downward Ikkaku dodges using Shunpo. He appears behind Tetsuzaemon swinging his shikai towards the back of the squad 7 captain. Tetsuzaemon blocks using his shikai " nice try baldy lets kick this up a knotch", said Tetsuzaemon. The two men jump back and simultaneously yelled BANKA... Before the two men could finish the word a crack split the ground of the training forest in two. Out of the crack climbed climbed hundreds of horned winged demons. Adato and Shindo flew up out of the crack and glared down at the Soul Reapers. "Kill as many of them as you can we shall retrieve the key",said Shindo. The demons advanced as the Soul Reapers drew their Zanpakutos.

END

Give me some feedback people what do you guys think about Chapter 1?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The battle begins**

The Demons from the crack charged the Soul Reapers. Each squad engaged the demons while Ikkaku and Tetsuzamon charged to confront Adato and Shindo. " Ah it look at what we have here Shindo the first two fools who've come to DIE!", said Adato. Tetsuzamon stepped up " We are the captains of Squads 7 and 11 intruders what is your purpose here ? ", he screamed. Just then a horde of demons attack Tetsuzamon clawing at his sword as he slashes two of them with one strike. "Ikkaku you take care of these two while I deal with the fodder", said Tetsuzamon. A smile spread across Ikkaku's face as he screamed BANKAI!

The two demons looked down at Ikkaku as he activated his Bankai. "Did he say squad 10, he doesnt look like Kenpachi Zaraki", said Shindo. Ikkaku looks up at the two stating "Kenpachi left the Soul Society years ago in search of stronger opponents so im captain now". Ikkaku leaped into air screaming "You're through", as he swung his sword . Ikkaku sliced Shindo 4 times across the chest but it seemed ineffective. A smerk spread across Shindo's face " You wanna know something Soul Reaper I have the ability to absorb the Kinetic Energy of anyone who attacks me". Shindo then proceeeds to flick Ikkaku on the forehead with his finger sending the Soul Reaper flying into a nearby tree. He slowly approached the downed Soul Reaper "Now face your fate Soul Reaper", screamed Shindo. Out of the smoke of the battle came five blue in color vine like contructs wrapping around Shindo's arms and waist. Ikkau looks up with a smirk " About time you made it here Yumichicka", said Ikkaku saracstically. Yumichika approached with his shikai activated " You're the one whose through intruder", said Yumichika. The captured demon looks up at Adato " Lets finish this now we have to find the key", screamed Shindo.

" If you ay so brother", said Adato as he charged an enormous ball of spirit energy and threw it towards Shindo. Shindo absorbed the spirit energy as a red aura surronded his body. " Now thats the stuff", yelled Shindo as he stomped his left foot towards the ground. The ground beneth the battle started to crack as all the Soul Reapers including Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Tetsuzamon fell into the giant crater Shindo created. All of the Demons used their wings to hover above. After all the Soul Reapers were trapped in the crater Adato used his ability to manipulate the earth to cause multiple trees to fall atop the trapped Soul Reapers. " Now that the fodders out of the way lets go find the key brother", said Adato as they flew towards the Seireitei.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Penance

As fire and destruction consumed the Seritai Adato and Shindo made their way to the squad barracks. "The key must be nearby this is where the old man kept it", said Shindo. Just then the gates of the barracks opened and there stood the current Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku. "You fellas sure have been causing a lot of trouble", said Shunsui as he drew his swords. Adato and Shindo looked at Shunsui with a look of confusion. "You're not the old man, we have no time to deal with trash like you", said Adato. " Unfortunately old man Yama is no longer with use in the Captain Commander now", said Shunsui. Adato threw a giant ball of Spirit Energy towards Shunsui which appeared to be a direct hit. "Such a weakling not worthy of the title of Captain Commander", said Shindo.

Just then out of the shadow of Adato, Shunsui emerged and swiped his sword at the two demons. The two quickly dodged but not without harm as Adato's right arm was sliced off. Shindo jumped high into the sky and landed with a thunderous stomp leveling the ground of the barracks. Shunsui used Flash step to avoid the impact charging towards the two demons. The three of them clashed swords but were outmatched by the Captain Commander. Shunsui flipped over the pair of demons slashing their backs with his pair of swords. The demons jumped back to recover themselves. " He's powerful we may need to rethink our strategy", said Shindo to which Adato agreed. "There's no need ill finish him, you two go get the key", said Zakasuka as he emerged from the shadows.

The two demons nodded their heads as the ran towards the open gate of the barracks. Shunsui tried to pursue them but was stopped by a wall of flames. "Where do you think you're going Captain", said Zakasuka. Shunsui turned back to face the demon king as he removed his hood. Shunsui broke out in a cold sweat with a look of fear on his face. "It can be you were locked away hundreds of years ago", he screamed. With a smirk on his face, Zakasuka heated the ground beneath Shunsui causing it to liquefy. Shunsui fell into the liquid which hardened trapping him from the shoulders down. Zakasuka approached the trapped Captain Commander with an evil smirk. "Is that any way to greet someone who took care of you Shunsui", said the demon king. He lifted his sword to strike the finishing blow when all of a sudden his hand and sword were frozen solid. Zakasuka turned to witness the arrival of Captains Hitsuguya and Byakuya Kuchiki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past Sins**

Captains Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki arrive just before Zakasuka could finish off Shunsui. "Well what an interesting turn of events, you two must be part of the recent generation of captains", said Zakasuka. Byakuya wasted little time activating his Bankai "Scatter Senbonzakura", he said. The tiny pink blades surrounded Zakasuka and eventually enclosed him within. "You should feel ashamed for being defeated by a being of this level", said Byakuya. Soon afterwards the ball of blades that enclosed Zakasuka exploded into flames!

Zakasuka laughed surrounded by a wall of flames "The Gotei 13 really has become a group of weaklings", screamed Zakasuka. Captain Hitsugaya activated his Bakai "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" screamed Hitsugaya. A giant ice dragon rushed towards Zakasuka letting out a thunderous roar. It melted before it even neared the fire encased demon. As a result the room was filled with steam from the melted ice dragon. Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya lost sign of the demon inside of the steam. He appeared behind Captain Hitsugaya and with one fist Zakasuka knocked him into a nearby wall. Captain Kuchiki was encased inside a ring of fire restricting his movement before he could react. Zakasuka slowly walked towards the middle of the room and stated "This is all a joke, it's sad to see how pathetic this organization has become", he said. Zakasuka eyes glared at Shunsui "I expected more from you 3rd seat", he said with an evil smirk. "Captain Commander who is this man", said Byakuya. Shunsui looked down towards the floor with a look of disappointment. "He is the Former Captain Commander of the first incarnation of the Gotei 13 Oichi Zakasuka", said Shunsui. Shunsui glared a Zakasuka chest noticing a chain hanging from it. "He and a few other members of the original Gotei 13 became drunk with power, they craved bloodshed so Old man Yama and a few other members of the Gotei sealed the more violent members inside the depths of hell", said Shunsui.

Just as Shunsui finished his story Adato and Shindo returned carrying the sword of the deceased Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. They threw it towards Zakasuka. A large gate appeared in the sky above the demons. The chains on the chests of the demons were being pulled back inside of Hell. "Our time here is up but now we have everything we need to free us of Hell, war is coming Shunsui so I suggest you and your friends prepare yourselves", said Zakasuka as he let out an evil laugh disappearing inside the gates of Hell along with Adato and Shindo.

After the demons left the fire around Captain Kuchiki disappeared. Captain Hitsugaya freed himself from the rubble. They pair of captains walked over to Shunsui and with their swords they cut him free of the half melted floor. Shunsui rose to his feet he looked towards Captain Hitsugaya and said, "I need you to go to the world of the living and contact Ichigo Kurosaki".


	5. Chapter 5 : Hellfire 13 Arc

**Chapter 5: The Key**

**This is the start of what I like to call the Hellfire 13 Arc. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. Stay tuned as there are more twists and turns to keep your attention, so without further adieu enjoy!**

**Within the depths of Karakura Town cries of laughter could be heard coming from the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin Kurosaki could be seen from the front window pointing and laughing at his son Ichigo Kurosaki. With tears in his eyes Isshin screamed, "You look like a total freaking tool"! Ichigo with a look of annoyance on his face responded "I knew I shouldn't have tried these on in front of you". Orihime walked into the room and her cheeks blushed bright red. "Ichigo those scrubs really bring out the brown in your eyes", said Orihime as she laughed. Ichigo walked pass Isshin still crying with laughter and with his right hand he proceeded to punch Isshin in the face. Ichigo walked outside of the clinic to have a breath of fresh air. All of a sudden snow started to fall from the sky. "That's fuuny the weather forecast said nothing about snow today", said Ichigo. He took a look into the sky and his eyes widened as he saw Captain Hitsugaya standing on the roof of a nearby building. Ichigo used his fullbring to leap to the top of the building. Ichigo folded his arms with a look of annoyance on his face. "It's been a long time Hitsugaya, but I know you didn't come all this way for nothing", said Ichigo. **

**Meanwhile in the depths of Hell….**

**Zakasuka sat on his throne peeing into a crystal ball held up by the hand of a skeleton. He witnessed Ichigo and Hitsugaya's conversation in Karakura Town. Adato and Shindo were standing on opposite sides of the throne room with their arms folded. "What are we waiting for break these chains so I can go and slaughter them", said Shindo. Adato used flash step to move quickly across the room and proceeded to slap Shindo. "Don't speak to your majesty with such disrespect", screamed Adato! Zakasuka stared downward at the two demon brothers "All in due time my friends, but for now I want to test the boy", said Zakasuka. He lifted the old withered sword he stole from the Soul Society. With a sinister smile on his face he yelled, "Reduce All Creation to Ash,Ryujin Jakka"! The old sword was then covered in flames as the eyes of the Demon brother lit up with amazement. Zakasuka turned his head to look towards a figure shrouded in shadows. "Come forth my brother and I shall free you from your chains former captain of squad 5 Shigi Taheiji! The figured stepped out of the shadows revealing A tall Japanese male with short salt and pepper colored hair. This individual carried a sinister smile similar to Shinji's. "Finally I get to have some fun after soooo many centuries", said Shigi. The chains of hell wrapped around his neck and forearms. Zakasuka used Ryujin Jakka to cut those chains. Just then a Senkaimon to Karakura Town opened behind Shigi. Zakasuka smiled "Now my old friend go have your fun",said Zakasuka.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter will come your way soon. Please leave me a review thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sins of the past**

Captain Hitsugaya informed Ichigo of the events that took place inside the Soul Society. A small drop of sweat ran down Ichigo's face.

"Someone took out three Captain-level Shinigami without even breaking a sweat!" said Ichigo.

"They stole the head captain's Zanpakuto, but what could they possibly want with that?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya's sheathed Zanpakuto with a concerned look on his face.

"Why would they want Yamamoto's Zanpakuto? The Zanpakuto spirit dies with the user right?, asked Ichigo.

Hitsugaya confirmed this with a head nod when all of a sudden two giant skeletal like hand appeared in the sky. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked on in shock as the two hands tore an opening in the sky itself. Orihime and Isshin ran outside to investigate the disturbance. A tall Japanese man walked out from the opening. Isshins eyes widened with horror.

"He…he…was locked away this is impossible!" screamed Isshin.

Shigi Taheiji glared down at Karakura Town and its inhabitants. He noticed Ichigo and Hitsugaya standing atop a nearby building. He used Flash Step to maneuver to the same building as Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

"Im sensing a massive amount of spiritual pressure from you two.", said Shigi with a sinister smile.

"Which one of you brat is Ichigo Kuroskai?" he asked.

Hitsugaya drew sword "That's none of your concern stranger."

Ichigo tried to charge Shigi but he was stopped when Hitsugaya used his arm to grab Ichigo's shirt.

"Ill handle this you get your family to safety." Said Hitsugaya

Frustrated Ichigo used his fullbring to leap down back to the clinic. He was greeted by his father and Orihime.

"Ichigo that man if the former Captain of the Fifth Division you have to go help Captain Hitsgaya !" said Isshin with a look of worry.

**Meanwhile back on the roof top…**

Hitsugaya and Shigi clashed swords repeatedly with neither individual gaining an advantage.

"You're pretty god kid but not good enough to beat me!" screamed Shigi.

"I've got no time to waste so ill end this quick" said Shigi as he raised his sword straight into the sky.

"Now eviscerate them Jidougusuko", screamed Shigi as his sword began to liquefy and wrap around his right arm. The metal hardened forming a metal shell around Shigi's arm. Hitsugaya dashed towards the former Gotei 13 captain swinging his sword with ferocity. Shigi blocked his sword strike with his metal arm.

"Is that all you have?" "What a pathetic excuse for a Captain!" said Shigi.

He tossed Hitsugaya aside and into a nearby building. Afterwards a small hole in the palm of his hand opened and it fired a blast of pure Reiryoku. Shigi waited for the smoke to clear to confirm Hitsugaya's death. Hitsugaya leaped from above and slashed Shigi's back with his sword.

"Surprised aren't you?" "What you struck was nothing more than one of my ice clones." bragged Hitsugaya.

"You got me good kid, but are you ready for my next trick? "Said Shigi.

A small hatch on the bicep of the metal arm opened and out came 4 small helicopter like drones.

"TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" screamed Shigi.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle for Karakura Town**

Hitsugaya used flash step to put some distance between himself and Shigi. While doing so He noticed one of the small helicopter like drones appear behind him. Before he could react the drone exploded sending Hitsugaya flying into a nearby building.

"My Reiryoku drones produce sudden explosions whenever I see fit!"

"Each explosion has enough force to take out a city block!" screamed Shigi.

Hitsugaya pulled himself up from the rubble and clenching his Zanpakuto with murderous intent.

"You'll never win the 13 court guard squads will not allow it, I will not allow it", said Hitsugaya.

Shigi smiled with a facetious grin "Is that so", he proclaimed.

Shigi flicked his pointer and middle fingers upwards towards the sky.

Suddenly the ground below Captain Hitsugaya exploded sending him flying upwards. Once he reached in the sky another Reiryoku drone exploded sending him flying towards Shigi. Shigi used his metal arm to violently slap Hitsugaya towards the ground causing a massive crater.

"It pathetic seeing this version of the downgraded Gotei 13, at least ill have some solace by killing you BRAT", screamed Shigi as he charged up a massive blast of Reiryoku from the hole in his palm.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU", screamed Ichigo

Shigi turned and blocked the blast with his metal arms, sending him flying backwards into a nearby building.

"You sneaky little brat ill destroy you", screamed Shigi as he let out numerous Reiryoku drones to cover the entirety of Karakura Town.

Ichigo used flash step to grab Captain Hitsugaya and hide behind a nearby building.

"Ichigo I have a plan, but I need a distracting", said Hitsugaya.

"Whatever you need Hitsugaya", said Ichigo as he charged towards Shigi.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU", screamed Ichigo.

Shigi blocked the blast with his arms yet again.

"It's pointless to keep attacking me oy, youre both going to die here", said shigi.

Just as Shigi and Ichigo clashed swords snowflakes started to fall from the sky.

Shigi forced Ichigo backwards with multiple sword swings ending his flurry with a powerful slash that sent the young Soul Reaper flying.

"Your friend was smart enough to hide, but im sick of this bullshit."

"I've scattered my drones throughout Karakura Town, and now I'm going to blow you, your friend, and this city to pieces!" screamed Shigi.

Hitsugaya revealed himself using flash step to appear next to Ichigo.

"If you're going to do it, do it no need for so much talk", said Hitsugaya in a calm voice.

Shigi flicked his fingers towards the sky again.

To his surprise there were no explosions to follow.

"What the fuck?"

"How can this be", he screamed

His eyes locked onto the two Soul Reapers with murderous intent.

"I'll just release more drones you idiots", screamed Shigi.

As he tried to release more drones he noticed that the small holes that they exited from were frozen.

"I used my Zanpakuto's abilities to cease your drone output", said Hitsugaya.

The drones inside Shigi's arm were still trying to deploy even though they couldn't escape the holes.

"Ichigo NOW!", screamed Hitsugaya.

GETSUGA TENSHOU….

The inpact from Ichigo's GETSUGA detonated the drones inside of Shigi's arms engulfing him in a massive explosion.

"DAMN YOU", screamed Shigi.

As the smoke cleared Shigi was found in a crater with both of his arms blown off.

"You think you've won don't you".

"I'll have you know im the weakest Captain of the Hellfire 13".

"The destruction of the Soul Society is so close o can taste it, but it's a shame I won't be there to see you both DIE", Screamed Shigi with the last amount of breathe he could spare from his dying body.

"Gather your friends we have to protect the Soul Society", ordered Hitsugaya.

"We shall prepare a Senkaimon for you and your friends tomorrow morning ", said Hitsugaya as he left for the Soul Society to tell the Head Captain what occurred in Karakura town.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
